Centrifuge rotor balancing hitherto has required a great deal of special attention. Thus, the invention is therefore directed to the need to provide a centrifuge rotor that is simple to build and after manufacture, no longer needs to be balanced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved centrifuge rotor. It is a further object of the invention to provide a centrifuge rotor that is simple to build and does not need to be balanced after manufacture is completed.